bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monseus
Monseus is a Hero that debuts in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. He is relatively weak but comes with very powerful abilities. Overview Monseus awakens from the depths to bring forth a bloon reckoning with his powerful oceanic abilities. Cost: 2000MM In-game Cost: $550 Uses + Can be placed in water. + Gains camo detection. + Deals decent damage to fortified bloons. + Very powerful abilities. - Lackluster main attack. - Can only be placed in water. - Much weaker late game. Upgrades Overview 1# Monseus skewers bloons with a 5 popping power, 1 layer damage, trident every 60 frames in a 54 pixel radius. Cannot detect camo, pop frozen, or pop lead bloons. Finally, Monseus can only be placed in water. 2# Monseus’s trident can now pop up to 7 bloons. 3# Unlocks Kraken ability. 4# Increases the trident and Kraken tentacle attack speed to once every 54 frames. 5# Kraken tentacles pop 4 layers of bloon including lead bloons. 6# Monseus can detect camo and pop it with all attacks. 7# Kraken Tentacles have 10 popping power. 8# Every 90 frames, Monseus throws an independant water ball attack. Water ball has the same blast radius as a basic bomb tower bomb, pops 1 layer, and has 20 popping power. Additionally, water ball can pop all bloon types. 9# Kraken lasts 20 seconds. 10# Unlocks Typhoon ability. 11# Kraken tentacles pop 6 layers of bloon every 45 frames. 12# Trident pops 12 bloons every 45 frames. Water ball has 25 popping power and a 10% larger splash radius. 13# Typhoon pops 3 layers that touch it and can blow back up to 350 bloons. 14# Kraken lasts for 30 seconds and has 15 popping power. 15# Water ball removes fortified status from non-MOAB Class bloons and deals 25 damage to fortified MOAB Class Bloons. 16# Typhoon lasts for 10 seconds and can blow back up to 500 bloons. 17# Kraken tentacles pop 10 layers of up to 25 bloons. 18# Increases the trident and Kraken tentacle attack speed to once every 30 frames. 19# Kraken tentacles deal double damage to MOAB Class bloons and pop up to 20 bloons. 20# Typhoon deals 100 damage to MOAB Class bloons that pass over it and 5 damage to normal bloons. Abilities 1# Kraken - Summons a kraken to attack bloons for 15 seconds by smashing nearby bloons with tentacles. Tentacles smash bloons once every 60 frames, deal 3 damage, and have 5 popping power. Tentacles can pop pop frozen bloons, but not lead or camo bloons without further upgrades. Cooldown is 60 seconds. 2# Typhoon - Summons a typhoon randomly on the track that has 200 popping power and lasts for 5 seconds. Bloons that touch the typhoon are popped once and all non-MOAB Class bloons are distracted. The typhoon can pop all bloon types and hit camo bloons. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Appearance 1-2# Monseus looks like a light blue version of a basic dart monkey. However, he has a purple vest, wears a silver crown on his head, and has a dark blue tail fin that accounts for the entire lower half of his body. Finally, Monseus has a silver trident in his right hand which is thrown when he attacks. 3-7# The crown is now gold and has a dark red gem in the front of it. Similarly, the trident is now golden with a gem at the base of the three prongs and a smooth red crystal on the far end of it as a counterbalance. When the kraken attacks, a green tentacle with a pink under section and purple spots smacks nearby bloons. 8-9# The gems are all now dark blue and Monseus is holding a floating ball of water in his left hand. When he attacks, he throws the ball. 10-19# The purple vest is now embroidered with gold trims and gold ornate wave designs. When Monseus activates Kraken, the kraken’s tentacles now have a dark blue skin with purple spots and a pink under section. When Typhoon is activated, a watery hurricane appears on the track. 20# The gems as well as Monseus’s tailfin are now teal. Furthermore, his crown is 20% larger and has three gems on it instead of just one. Finally, Monseus has a sagely grey beard. When Kraken is active, the tentacles have spiky grey scales with a pink underside. When Typhoon is active, the watery hurricane is 20% larger. Dialogue When Placed * “Those bloons shouldn’t have messed with us.” * “Today was supposed to be my day off!” When Selecting Him * “I was supposed to go to the day spa today.” * “Hello?” * “Speak your mind.” * “What is it now?” * “You you want something.” * “All I wanted, was a single day off.” * “Is there a reason you’re doing this?” (When Annoyed.) * “If you keep this up, it will be one millenia in the dungeons for you!” (When very annoyed.) When Levelling Up * “Yay, I guess.” * “I guess this is good.” * “Sure, why not?” * “Better than nothing I guess.” * “This should help.” * “Definitely better than nothing.” * “It could be worse I suppose.” * “I don’t see any reason why not?” * “I guess today wasn’t that bad…” (Level 20). When a MOAB appears * “Here comes a MOAB” (A MOAB appears). * “Here comes a BFB” (A BFB appears). * “Here comes a ZOMG” (A ZOMG appears). * “Here comes a DDT” (A DDT appears). * “You!” (A BAD appears). When popping a MOAB * “Good riddance.” * “And stay out!” When activating an ability * “Release the Kraken!” (Kraken ability). * “Let's try this one!” (Typhoon ability). When leaking a bloon * “Is this the best we can do?” * “Such a shame.” Trivia * Monseus is meant to be a mid-game hero with a few late game benefits with most of his power derived from his abilities. * Monseus’s tone is more slightly irritated and resigned than angry. The except to this is one of his placement dialogues, when he’s annoyed, when he pops a MOAB, and especially when a BAD appears. Category:Heroes